


Abomination

by mysticalArchitect (moorehawke)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Homestuck Ancestors, The Dolorosa and the Signless, how the hell do these tags even work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorehawke/pseuds/mysticalArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an act of defiance is something as simple as continuing on. Sometimes, it's a little more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about five minutes, so sorry for any errors.  
> Also, my knowledge of the ancestors is rather lacking as a result of Apple technology, so correct me if I say anything that doesn't add up.

The first time you see the child, you almost miss him.

He's curled up behind a boulder near the brooding caverns, half asleep, but definitely alive. His foot catches your attention - it pokes out from his hiding place.

The candy red colour splashed across his toes sets your instincts to full alert.

A mutant.

An abomination.

_A child._

You should take him to be culled. He shouldn't exist, he shouldn't be allowed to survive, he should be wiped out before he contaminates the hemocastes. The Grand Highblood demands it.

You walk on. 

\----

The second time you see the child, he's awake. His yellow eyes peer out from behind the rock that serves as his shield from the world.

The blood on his foot is dried. It could almost pass as rust-red.

Low on the spectrum, but survivable.

He continues to gaze at you. You continue to look back at him. Eventually, he leans back on the wall and closes his eyes.

You walk on.

\----

The third time you see the child, he speaks.

"Are you going to kill me?" His voice is soft, but not shaking or weak. He's stronger than he looks.

You aren't entirely sure what makes you answer. "No." You hold out your arm. "Come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe."

He barely even hesitates, getting up and taking a hold of your fingers. Standing, he only just reaches your knee.

He's a mutant.

An abomination.

_A child._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not really sure about this one. It was inspired by EmptyFeet's Youtube video 'trailer for "After Us"', in which there's a half-second clip of the Dolorosa fleeing with the Signless. There might be more of these - I really want to explore more of the ideas of how the Dolorosa came to be a mother figure for the Signless.  
> Also, the idea of the Mother Grub and the insect-like life cycle of the trolls is something I'm really fascinated with. Somehow I managed to miss the discussions where it's explained (probably because I've been reading Homestuck on my phone and resorting to Youtube for the flash animations), so I've had to catch up on it via the Wiki.  
> There are a few ideas I've been wanting to look into, such as latent familial instincts among trolls, horn formation, allocation and formation of blood colours and lusorum (proper Latin conjugation, take that Hussie) history. I have a lot of scientific theories I've been messing around with in order to form semi-sensible explanations for all of these.  
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any comments, be they positive or negative, but please don't get supremely pissed off if you really hated my work. Tell me how i can improve it - five paragraphs on how I should never write again and just bury myself before I do the world any more harm is NOT constructive criticism.  
> \- mysticalArchitect


End file.
